Perbedaan
by GiaMione
Summary: Ada sebuah perbedaan yang sangat besar di dalam hubungan antara Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Perbedaan yang akan selalu ada selama mereka hidup. Tapi, Draco yakin cinta adalah segalanya dan cintanya kepada Hermione Granger lebih besar daripada perbedaan yang berdiri kokoh didepan mereka. Sebuah SongFict Dramione. Let's go to read this !


Perbedaan

.

Harry Potter is belong © J.K. Rowling

Perbedaan is owned © Ari Lasso

Song Fict ini milik © GiaMione

.

Summary : Ada sebuah perbedaan yang sangat besar di dalam hubungan antara Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Perbedaan yang akan selalu ada selama mereka hidup. Tapi, Draco yakin cinta adalah segalanya dan cintanya kepada Hermione Granger lebih besar daripada perbedaan yang berdiri kokoh didepan mereka.

.

Timeline : Waktunya aku buat waktu Golden Trio sedang mencari hocrux dan Draco Malfoy harus mendekam di dalam Malfoy Manor untuk bersiap menghadapi perang. Di cerita ini, Draco sama Hermione udah pacaran sebelumnya. Jadi anggap saja hal-hal yang dilakukan Ron dan Hermione tidak pernah terjadi.

.

WARNING : OOC, gaje, alur membingungkan, typo(s), feel nggak nyampe dan lain-lain. Tapi yang penting tidak mengadung unsur sara. Draco P.O.V. Aku gunain liriknya aja. Kayaknya lebih enak kalo baca ini sambil denger lagunya.

.

Mind to read? Don't Like, Don't read !

Review ya :)

.

.

Akhir musim semi yang begitu dingin. Hingga angin malam begitu terasa menusuk tulang. Di depan perapian yang membara aku termenung memikirkanmu, Hermione. Aku ingin menuliskan sebuah surat untukmu, malam ini, sekarang akan kutulis semua.

From : Draco Malfoy

To : My love Hermione Granger

.

Sendiri resapi heningnya malam ini, tanpamu disini hatiku sunyi.

Sunyi. Ya, benar. Hatiku sunyi dan sangat merana harus mengahadapi semua ini. Hal yang selalu kutakutkan telah terjadi. Harus berpisah denganmu Hermione. Melewati keindahan malam dengan pancaran sang bulan sendirian tanpa dirimu. Sunyi ..

Berharap engkau kembali, mengisi hari bersama lagi.

Sedang apa kau sekarang? Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya harus berada jauh darimu, Hermione? Aku lebih memilih terkena Mantra Cruciatus daripada berpisah dengamu. Bukan sehari atau dua hari, sudah 1 minggu kita berpisah. Tanpa sedikitpun kabar dan berita. Kapan kita bisa kembali melalui hari bersama seperti dulu? Kapan Hermione? Jawab aku, ku mohon.

Segala perbedaan itu, membuatmu jauh dariku.

Kita berdua berbeda. Ya aku tahu betul itu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatmu pertama kali aku sudah tahu bahwa kita sangat berbeda. Aku Pure-Blood dan kau Mud-Blood. Sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Tapi itu semua yang membuat aku yakin bahwa perbedaan itu membuat hubungan kita semakin kuat, walaupun harus dipisahkan oleh jarak dan keadaan.

Biarlah sang waktu, menjaga cintamu.

Aku percaya pada waktu. Karena hanya waktu yang saat ini bisa diandalkan. Waktu-lah yang nantinya bisa membawa mu kembali kepadaku. Tetap tegar dan slalu menjaga cinta kita agar saat kita dipertemukan oleh sang waktu, aku bisa memberikan semuanya, seutuhnya untukmu Hermione.

Nyalakanlah api cinta, membakar ragu yang ada.

Tenang saja Hermione, walaupun kesedihan menguasaiku saat ini, bara api cinta yang telah menyebar di dalam hatiku tak akan membuat ku meragukan cintaku padamu. Selalu kujaga api tersebut agar tidak padam di kemudian hari. Aku janji.

Ku kan slalu setia, hingga saat tiba.

Biarkan saja jika kedua orang tua ku memperkenalkan seseorang padaku. Astoria Greengrass telah dikenalkan padaku kemarin malam. Aku tau maksud mereka. Menjodohkanku agar kemurnian darah tetap terjaga. Tidak, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Salah satu sifat slytherin adalah setia kepada seseorang. Orang tua ku setia kepada Voldemort, dan aku, aku setia pada Hermione Granger. Akan selalu setia hingga maut yang menerjang kehidupan.

Perpisahan ini hanya tuk sementara.

Perang sudah di depan mata. Tapi aku tahu, kesetiaan kedua orang tua ku berbeda dengan kesetiaanku pada Hermione. Mereka setia karena takut mati. Setelah si pesek voldemort itu binasa, aku yakin kita bisa bersatu kembali. Merajut tali kasih yang sempat retak dan percayalah, tidak aka nada yang bisa memisahkan kita kembali hingga maut yang memisahkan.

Sabarlah menanti usah gelisah.

Aku yakin perburuan hocrux mu akan berhasil. Bersabarlah, honey. Kegelisahan akan mematahkan keberanianmu. Jika perburuanmu berakhir, cepatlah kembali, kembali di sisi ku. Orang tua ku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya dan aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku.

Berharap engkau kembali, oh...  
Mengisi hari bersama lagi

Segala perbedaan itu, membuatmu jauh dariku  
Biarlah sang waktu, menjaga cintamu  
Nyalakanlah api cinta, membakar ragu yang ada  
Ku kan slalu setia hingga saat tiba

Hermione ingatlah, walaupun kita harus berpisah karena segala perbedaan yang ada, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatku. Aku merindukanmu dan cepat kembali. I love you.

Your Love,  
Draco Lucius Malfoy

.

Ku akhiri surat ini dan mengirimnya melalui burung hantuku.

"Semoga surat ini sampai di tanganmu, Hermione".

.

.

Sebuah ketulusan cinta ditengah perbedaan yang besar. Ada yang bilang, "Perbedaan itu indah di dalam sebuah hubungan karena dengan adanya perbedaan tersebut mereka bisa saling melengkapi". Itulah yang terjadi dalam hubungan ini. Berharap akan selalu indah walaupun perbedaan di depan mata.

.

Sekian, terima kasih yang udah baca. Akhirnya 1 selesai juga. Minta review-nya ya soalnya aku baru disini :D  
Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu :D


End file.
